The present disclosure relates to a display device.
In display device, it is extremely important to reduce the specular reflectance of an image display section from displayed a viewpoint of improving the contrast and the quality of image. As a technology for reducing the specular reflectance of an image display section, a method of forming a dielectric multilayer film on the surface of the image display section or a method of forming an anti-reflection film or a low-reflection film thereon has been known. In addition, a technology for affixing a moth-eye film on the surface of an image display section is widely known from, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-092666.